Good bye to you
by Alluring Illusion
Summary: Song fic to 'Good bye to you' By Michelle Branch plz R&R id be so happy!


Disclaimer: I don't not own Inu Yasha or 'Good-bye to you' by Michelle Branch. All I own is the plot behind the song.  
  
A/N: here I am again! This is my first songfic so please go easy on me. I intend to update my other stories SOON so all my friends better stop! Asking. Thank you. Well here you go!  
  
Good bye to you and hello again  
  
Inu Yasha's POV  
  
'All this time I thought you cared about me!' Yelled Kagome to me 'I thought you cared about me to some extent. But now you tell me that you're going to hell with that.that.bitch!' 'I do care about you, but I owe Kikyou my life so I'm going to hell with her.' I explained for the 5th time that day.  
  
First it had been Keade, then it had been Sango. That's had been bad enough. Then came Miroku. I had almost ended up in the wind tunnel after I had told the monk. Then, just before I had found Kagome, Shippo had come up to me. The little Kitsune had nearly made my heartbreak, crying and whining for me to stay. But I had to go.  
  
'Why?!' Demanded Kagome. 'Why do you owe Kikyou your life? You never took away hers! Naraku did! O I don't understand! How long until you're determined to go?' '3 days.' I whispered. '3!? That's all she leaves me to be with you?' demanded Kagome, as she turned and ran away. *  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Three? How could she?' thought Kagome, as she dropped to the ground, breathing hard. She loved him and now look at the good it did her! He was going to leave her in 3 days to go to hell! 'I have to think about this' she said to no one in particular before she fell into deep sleep. *  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Inu Yasha's POV  
  
'Kagome, why can't you understand?' Thought Inu Yasha angrily. ' I love you, but I owe this to her. I don't want to go at all but I have to! Now I'm going to leave and never see your pretty face again.' *  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Kikyou's POV  
  
'Now Inu Yasha's going to come with me like he should.' I thought with a smug expression on her face. 'He won't have to stay with my reincarnation and leave me out in the cold, or should I say in the fire.' Only 3 more days.. *  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
2 days later*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'I'm going to stop him even if it takes all of my miko powers or his necklace's power to do it!' I thought angrily 'How dare she make him do this?! And I know he doesn't want to! I could tell from his body language that he didn't want to! Well I'm going to make sure I wont have to say good bye to him!'  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
'He's gone.' I thought despairingly 'He's gone and left me. I prayed he wouldn't.' *  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
'And now I have to say.*  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
'Miss me?' I heard an arrogant voice behind me say. 'Wha..' I started to say when I looked into a familiar pair of golden orbs. 'INU YASHA!!' I screamed. 'You didn't leave me! 'Of course I didn't. What do you think I would rather: stay here with the woman I love or go to hell with the woman I used to?'  
  
'You.love me?' croaked Kagome 'Yes I do' He said with a light kiss on my nose, 'Don't you love me?' 'YES!' I replied as soon as he finished the sentence. 'Good! So you plan to stay here with me forever now?' he said, giving me a passionate kiss. 'Yes I do' I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss 'Good. Now I'll never have to go without Ramen.' He said, with a mischievous smile.  
  
'SIT!' *  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
A/N: so what did you think? R&R plz!!! And again I will update my other works soon! 


End file.
